


Complainte Gargantuesque

by LinkyChan



Category: Salut les geeks
Genre: F/M, Multi, SLG - Freeform, Salut Les Geeks - Freeform, Threesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyChan/pseuds/LinkyChan
Summary: Inspiré de ''La Complainte Du Geek'' et ''L'Orgasme Gargantuesque Du Patron''! Si vous avez écouté les deux chansons, vous avez une plutôt bonne description.





	Complainte Gargantuesque

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't usually write in french, but I've had this idea for a little while now since SLG is an old french ''show'' I used to watch when I was younger. Now that my writing is better in both languages, I take that opportunity to share my works.  
> -=+=-  
> Je sais que je n'écris pas normalement en français, mais ça faisait un petit bout maintenant que j'ai cette idée puisque j'écoutais l'émission lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Maintenant que mon écriture est meilleure dans les deux langues, je prends l'opportunité de partager mon travail.

Ça fait maintenant presque deux mois que le Patron et toi partagent le même lit. Pas parce que vous vous aimez bien sûr… parce que le Patron adore quand tu mets son gland dans le fond de ta gorge ou quand tu te resserres sur son membre quand tu es sur le point de jouir. En bref, ça fait deux mois que vous êtes copains de lit et que tu te rends dans sa chambre quand tout le monde dort pour le satisfaire silencieusement. Bien sûr, c’est arrivé quelques fois que tu lâches un petit cri, mais il a toujours été capable de convaincre le Mathieu à moitié endormi qui venait le questionner à travers la porte que ce n’était qu’un de ses films porno qui jouait un peu trop fort.

Tu pensais que le secret n’allait jamais être révélé… mais c’est exactement en ce moment que tu te dis que c’est trop beau pour être vrai et que toute bonne chose a une fin. En effet, en ce moment même, t’es en levrette devant le Patron qui est au plus profond dans ton entre alors que le Geek est sur le bord de vomir à cause de tout ce sperme partout sur ton corps. Bien sûr il était excité au point d’en avoir mal de te voir à bout de souffle écrasée contre le bureau du dominant… mais il ne te le dirait jamais ça… mais c’est là que tu remarques son érection à travers ses pantalons, juste avant qu’il quitte la pièce. Même ses amies les plus chères préféraient le Patron à lui. C’est alors que tu demandas au mâle derrière toi de se retirer pour aller voir ton ami.

Son attirance envers toi était déjà découverte, alors tu n’enfiles même pas de vêtements et fait ton chemin vers sa chambre. Les autres étaient partis au ciné voir un film et le Geek était resté pour jouer à ses jeux vidéo avec son casque, raison de plus de te taper une session en pleine journée pour faire le plus de bruit possible et reprendre toutes ces opportunités perdues.

Dès ton arrivée, tu le vois assis à sa chaise, dos à la porte et casque sur la tête. Tu laisses alors tes mains doucement se poser sur ses épaules pour les glisser jusqu’à son érection encore présente. Il n’ose même pas te regarder, tu ne fais qu’entendre sa respiration se couper lorsque tu arrives à son membre et commence à le toucher doucement à travers ses vêtements. Tu décides par la suite de faire tourner sa chaise et de t’asseoir sur lui afin de presser ton front contre le sien. ‘’Qu’est-ce que tu fais-‘’ demandes-t-il avant que tu déposes tes lèvres contre les siennes. Il goûte le sperme du Patron sur ta langue et recule un peu, mais tu recommences à le toucher et décides d’ajouter plus de désir dans ton baiser. ‘’Putain, t’es chanceux Gamin’’ dit l’homme en noir derrière toi.

Le jeune homme brise le contact et essaie de pousser sa chaise le plus loin possible de l’autre homme. Tu déposes alors ta tête dans son épaule, attristée de sa peur aussi vivide de l’autre personnalité. ‘’Écoute Gamin, je vais pas te toucher… mais elle est venue vers toi pour t’inclure, pour que tu n’te sentes plus seul. Le moins que tu pourrais faire, ça serait de la satisfaire à son tour.’’ ‘’Tu le sais bien Patron que j’suis encore puceau… j’ai aucune idée de comment faire’’, le plus jeune rajoute. ‘’C’est pour ça que je voulais te proposer de t’aider Gamin’’, dit le plus vieux alors qu’il s’approche de vous deux. Durant la conversation, tu as recommencé à donner au Geek de l’attention et maintenant lui laissait quelques sucettes dans le cou en même temps de le toucher plus passionnément. Il avait maintenant les yeux fermés et essayait de ne pas laisser de bruits s’enfuir de sa bouche, alors il hocha de la tête rapidement pour faire signe au Patron qu’il était d’accord. Après tout, il avait juré de pas le toucher. En retirant ta tête du creux du cou du plus jeune, tu remarques l’homme en noir s’asseoir sur le lit. ‘’Bon… alors mais ta main entre ses jambes.’’ Bon, il était pas très habile et tu devais t’en attendre, donc tu prends sa main et la guide sur ta fente d’où coule toute ton excitation. Il sent le liquide et relance son regard dans le tiens, comme par peur d’avoir trouvé quelque chose d’anormal. ‘’Relaxe un peu…’’ tu lui chuchote à l’oreille alors que tu te frotte légèrement contre sa main. ‘’Et maintenant mets ton majeur dedans Gamin.’’ Il cherche un peu le long de la fente et finit par trouver ton entrée prête à l’accueillir où il y glisse son doigt. Du coin de ton œil, tu vois le plus vieux s’installer accroupi à côté de la chaise et donc, des pantalons du Geek maintenant souillés de tes liquides. ‘’C’est bon, et maintenant met ton index aussi.’’ Il essaye un peu et finit par abandonner. Il pose donc son regard sur son nouveau professeur. ‘’C’est trop serré… ça rentrera pas Patron!’’ Bien sûr, tu étais encore serrée de ton orgasme le plus récent ce qui ne l’aidait pas vraiment. ‘’Allez, force un peu et ça va rentrer tout seul. Fait-moi confiance.’’ Il réessaye encore et force un peu plus, faisant rentrer son deuxième doigt lentement ce qui te fait gémir doucement. Il s’arrête de peur de te faire mal, mais le plus âgé prend sa main pour le faire rentrer au complet et tu lâches un autre petit cri un peu plus fort dû à la surprise. ‘’Non mais ça va pas?! J’aurais pu lui faire mal Patron!’’ ‘’Elle ne brisera pas aussi facilement Gamin, t’inquiète’’ il répond à sa complainte. Son regard retombe sur toi et il ravale sa salive lorsqu’il te voit aussi près de lui. Tu te frottes encore, l’encourageant à commencer ses vas-et-viens. Tu recommences à l’embrasser, question de remettre de l’huile sur le feu, mais l’autre personnalité se relève et passe derrière toi afin de te claquer un fesse bruyamment. Ton souffle se coupe et tu brises le baiser, ce qui frustre le plus jeune qui lançait  des regards menaçants à l’homme derrière toi. ‘’Faudrait pas m’oublier Gamine, pas vrai?’’ ‘’Oui monsieur’’ tu lui réponds entre deux respirations saccadées. Le regard du Geek change rapidement, se déposant sur toi avec une expression de surprise et de confusion. Sa confusion grandit encore plus lorsqu’il voit le Patron prendre tes mains et les attacher derrière toi avec sa ceinture. Tu gémis légèrement lorsque tu sens ses doigts sortir de ta fente. ‘’Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais Gamin? Même moi j’suis pas aussi sadique voyons!’’ ‘’Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais Patron, c’est pas un objet!’’ Et voilà, le combat allait commencer. Tu coupas les deux garçons avant qu’ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit. ‘’Écoute Geek, le BDSM c’est comme un échange. Je me laisse attacher, mais il me touche. Je le laisse me fesser, mais il me fait jouir. Tu peux pas arrêter un des deux en plein milieu.’’ L’expression de l’homme en noir change pour une de fierté puisqu’il était celui à t’introduire à la pratique lorsque vous aviez commencé votre aventure ensemble tandis que celle du plus jeune change pour une de déception quant à son ignorance du domaine. ‘’C’est pas grave Geek, fait juste-‘’.

Avant même que tu puisses finir ta phrase, tu te fais prendre en sac de patate jusqu’à la chambre du dominant. Tu vois le plus jeune te suivre et retenir la porte avant que le Patron puisse la fermer. ‘’Je suis désolé d’accord?? Je savais pas. Je le referai plus, je promets’’ il dit avant que tu te fasses lancer sur le lit.

‘’Écoute Gamin, c’est ta dernière chance alors t’a intérêt à t’y mettre.’’ Sans même avoir d’avertissement, il te retourne sur le dos et écarte tes jambes pour essayer de te faire un cunni. Tu ne pensais pas qu’il y arriverait sans instructions mais… c’est surprenant. Il ne fait que lécher timidement au début, mais y rajoute plus de passion et réussi même à rentrer sa langue ce qui te fait gémir plus fort que tu pensais. Même le Patron est surpris et reprends son job de tuteur après avoir vu la volonté de son étudiant. ‘’Remonte un peu gamin… juste là’’ il pointe à ton clitoris et le Geek n’hésite pas à se mettre au travail. Il lèche, suce, touche, te fait faire tous les bruits de ton répertoire. Juste avant que tu puisses atteindre ton orgasme si désiré, l’homme à lunettes le prends sous les bras comme un enfant et le couche sur le lit, malgré les complaintes et insultes qu’il lance par ignorance des intentions du plus vieux. Il te regarde et te détache avant de lancer un regard au plus jeune. Tu comprends le message et commence immédiatement à déshabiller le Geek lentement et doucement, le faisant taire rapidement. Tu profites de ta tâche pour le réchauffer un peu et laissant tes mains errer près de son membre maintenant libre de vêtements. Le Patron te lance un autre regard pendant qu’il se change, alors tu commences ton chemin vers le plus jeune. Tu commences à te frotter doucement contre son érection et décide de te presser contre celle-ci, le faisant gémir à son tour. Tu te penches pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille : ‘’Ne jouis pas jusqu’à ce que je te le dise… d’accord..?’’ Il ravale sa salive et hoche de la tête, donc tu décides de commencer à doucement l’enfoncer en toi. Lorsque tu vois son visage se crisper, tu recommences à l’embrasser sensuellement pour essayer de rendre l’expérience moins difficile pour lui vu la demande que tu lui as fait. Tu commences tes vas-et-viens lentement sur sa longueur, mais sens le Patron derrière toi ce qui te fait arrêter le temps qu’il s’installe. Il prend un peu de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et en applique sur ton entrée afin d’y mettre un puis deux et finalement trois doigts dû sa largeur. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune fait glisser ses mains le long de tes formes et te regarde avec douceur lorsqu’il voit ton expression de minime douleur se faire remplacer par l’excitation d’avoir ces deux hommes à l’intérieur de toi. Les deux fut doux au début, mais on maintenant accéléré le rythme et sont très près de l’orgasme.

Avec leurs derniers coups de reins, l’orgasme t’atteint plus violemment que jamais, te laissant sans souffle lorsque Mathieu exclame sa surprise de voir tout ce bordel, le Panda et le Hippie à ses côtés.


End file.
